Human
by GirlyGirlAlert
Summary: This is based on the song 'Human' by CHRISTINA PERRI. The sole meaning of this song-fic is to change people's opinions on the goddess Hera. I really hope that you'll give this story a chance. Please remember, I am a human, I do get upset and cry when I'm 'blessed' with haters, so please keep that to a minimum. Rated T, because I get really really paranoid
1. Human

**AN: This is based off Christina Perri's song, 'Human'. I would suggest listening to the song while reading this because the music really explains the story going in here. Please let me know what you think!**

 **•••—••••—•••**

 _I can hold my breath_

'Zeus' Wife'

 _I can bite my tongue_

'The Jealous Queen'

 _I can stay awake for days_

'Crazy Goddess'

 _If that's what you want_

Hera had heard it all.

 _Be your number one_

And she hated it.

 _I can fake a smile_

'Everyday was a new day' some said, not for Hera.

 _I can force a laugh_

Everyday was the same, the same taunts,

 _I can dance and play the part_

The same hating looks,

 _If that's what you ask_

She was used to it.

 _Give you all I am_

She tried and tried to fix things

 _I can do it_

But things only got worse.

 _I can do it_

Taking Jason away from Thalia

 _I can do it_

Taking Jason and Percy away

 _But I'm only human_

Everything was her fault

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

She was a living being

 _I'm only human_

She made mistakes, some worse then others

 _And I crash and I break down_

But, everyone did, it was impossible not to

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

Hera's mistakes were imprinted in people's mind

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

They couldn't just fade away

 _'Cause I'm only human_

She couldn't just restart life

 _I can turn it on_

Hera stared at her son, Hephaestus

 _Be a good machine_

She was young and stupid when she made that mistake

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

Letting her own son drop to Earth

 _If that's what you need_

And Hephaestus spent everyday reminding her

 _Be your everything_

He wouldn't let it go, he had every right

 _I can do it_

Hera walked away, she couldn't bare to look upon his scars, scars that she had caused

 _I can do it_

She walked into her garden, allowing her hands to softly brush through the leaves

 _I'll get through it_

Her life was tough, no one understood

 _But I'm only human_

How hard it was to be hated

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

Her only children turning from her

 _I'm only human_

Her siblings shacking their heads at her

 _And I crash and I break down_

When your Hera, there is no 'second chance'

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

Who would give her one?

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

A sob racked her body and she fell onto the grass

 _'Cause I'm only human_

There were so many mistakes she could never make up for

 _I'm only human_

Sometimes Hera wished to fade, that was her only option

 _I'm only human_

What other choice was there?

 _Just a little human_

They say, 'everyone deserves a second chance', well, Hera's chance got lost in the mail

 _I can take so much_

Unknown to Hera, she was shimmering

 _'Til I've had enough_

Hestia gave a cry as she saw her youngest sister, fading

' _Cause I'm only human_

There was only so much one could take

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

Hera had reached her limit

 _I'm only human_

Her stupid marriage to Zeus

 _And I crash and I break down_

Letting her jealousy get the best of her

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

Taking people from their family

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

Even though, she was only trying to save her's.

' _Cause I'm only human_

Hera let out a final sob before her body and spirit faded. Hestia ran to where Hera used to lay. Now there was but a peacock feather. And Hera had a emotion running through her she haven't felt in years…

Happiness

•••—••••—•••

 **AN: Just let me know what you think! Let me know if this has changed your opinion on Hera**


	2. Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

**Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart belongs to Ariana Grande (love her so much!)**

 **••—––—-••**

 _Ohh, oh oh oh,_

 _Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh_

A beautiful women with long brown hair and twinkling brown eyes sat upon a throne. Although she had no expression on her face and a slight smile tugging at her lips, her eyes displayed great sadness.

This women was the Greek Goddess Queen Hera, ruler of the gods on Mt. Olympus.

 _I don't ever ask you,_

 _Where you've been,_

She kept on glancing at the door to the throne room, awaiting the arrival of her husband, the Greek God King Zeus. He was out again, most likely on a date with one of his stupid girlfriends.

 _And I don't feel the need to,_

 _Know who you're with._

It was long after sundown by the time he came home, and Hera looked at him.

His beard and hair were ruffled, most likely by hands, his eyes were sparkling, not a very good sign, and he was happy. I knew it! Hera thought miserably. He was cheating on her again, and she just needed to find out who.

 _I can't even think straight,_

 _But I can tell,_

Hera was both furious and distraught, but remembered her promise, 'forever and always, I will support your decisions.' And if there's one thing you must know about Hera; she never broke a promise.

 _That you were just with her,_

 _And I'll still be your fool._

Hera knew that no matter what, she was Zeus' wife, he had married her, loved her, that was all she needed.

 _I'm a fool for you._

But, was it cruel for her to want a little more… Trust? Faithfulness? In their relationship? She didn't know, she didn't think so…

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart is all I want._

Call her what you will, jealous (as anyone should be), crazy (just slightly), heck, even selfish, but you can never, ever say that Hera wasn't unfaithful.

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for._

When it was late at night and everyone was asleep, Hera left Olympus, went to the mortal world and cried.

 _I don't ever tell you,_

 _How I really feel,_

She cried over the failed marriage she was forced into, cry for each of her children who didn't understand, cry about those who scorn her whenever their relationship fails.

' _Cause I can't find the words to,_

 _Say what I mean._

Please, they didn't know what 'heartbreak' was, Hera dealt with it everyday.

' _Nothing's ever easy',_

They didn't know she saw their hateful looks,

 _That's what they say,_

Heard their hurtful whispers

 _I know I'm not your only,_

Taste the blood that dripped off her chin when they hit her, mentally, emotionally and physically

 _But I'll still be your fool._

Even her husband participates in these events, but does she leave him?

 _'Cause I'm a fool for you._

Never

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart is all I want._

Everyday, Hera would get up, dreading leaving her palace and facing her kin.

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for._

In all honesty, Olympus was no better then a high school. They were the bullies, she their victim.

 _Ohh, oh oh oh, (just a little bit)_

 _Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh (oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Hera stared at herself. Her dull brown eyes, her boring brunette hair, her short eyelashes. No wonder her husband cheated on her so often.

 _I know I'm not your only,_

She was no match for them

 _But at least I'm one,_

With their long blonde hair, blue eyes and long lashes

 _I heard a little love,_

Hera sighed, although Zeus spent every moment of the day cheating on her, he still loved her

 _Is better then none._

At least, he did…. One thousand years ago…

 _(Oh, Bae)_

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart is all I want._

She placed a loving smile on her face, and left the empty room, heading to the throne room

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart, (just a little bit of your heart)_

 _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for._

Where she would wait for him to return,

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit of your heart is all I want. (It's all I want)_

Wait for him to tell her he made a mistake, just like he did when Thalia was born.

 _Just a little bit of your heart, (Just a little bit)_

 _Just a little bit of your heart,_

 _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for._

Yes, Hera went through hell everyday, but as long as Zeus loved her, she would always be there.

••—––—-••

 **AN: ok, so this was a very pathetic attempt to copy my lil' sis' one shot, Human. That's right, Human was written by the best sister to ever live, Freya (or GirlyGirlJunior as she likes to put). The beginning part was mine and mine alone, you can tell by the large paragraphs, but I asked her to help me at the start of the chorus. Let me know how I did, did I live up to my 12 year old sister's standards? If there's a god/goddess/demigodess/demigod that needs a bit of light, let us know!**


End file.
